


let's just kiss til we're naked baby

by kinkykenjirou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, hinted kyoushira, just some yahasemi for the thirsty and sinful souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: He was entranced with the way the lights of the club reflect on his hair like starlights, tips dark, fading away like the black of the night and he can't seem to look away, transfixed as chocolate orbs found his in the sea of bodies moving around them.





	let's just kiss til we're naked baby

**Author's Note:**

> i decided i was thirsting so hard for yahasemi this morning when i woke up and then i just can't stop thinking about them for the rest of the day so i wrote this on a whim (that's why it might look a lil bit err) 
> 
> anyway, this was inspired by the song "versace on the floor" by bruno mars as evidently shown in the title. please ship yahasemi with me uwu

He had his eyes on him the moment he stepped inside the club with his three friends in tow.

 

_"3 Margarita on the rocks, Hayato. And keep them coming!"_ He said as the four of them approached the bar, and the bartender acknowledged them with a grin.

 

And now, he continues to watch him as he danced the night away with his friends, hips swaying tantalizingly and fluidly, silverlight locks with tips dyed dark like stars on a night sky framing his pretty face, movements carefree but graceful and sober which was impressive with the amount of alcohol he had been drinking ever since he arrived.

 

His tall brunet friend sidled up to him and moved his face closely, whispering in his ear and then they turned to look at him with matching smirks on their faces.

 

From his perch on the stool he blushed and averted his eyes to the side, which he thought was a bad move because he was met with the sight of his two best friends making out.

 

He rolled his eyes at the scene, suddenly remembering that he is the third wheel, and then turned in front of him again, only to see the man he had been watching since the night started walking towards the bar.

 

He tried to keep his cool as he got nearer, as he heard his voice, deep but smooth as he ordered another drink, as heated flesh brushed against his.

 

_"You've been staring."_ The man said, and he knew he was talking to him but he didn't offer a reply, not knowing what to say.

 

He jumped when he felt hot breath on his ear, _"Why not feel instead of just looking?"_

 

He turned and saw the playful glint in chocolate orbs matching the smirk on his pink lips as he stepped away from the bar and back to the dancefloor to re-join his friends.

 

He sat still, unblinking, watching as the other man continued to dance, not knowing whether he should get up and go chase him.

 

_"Just go, Shigeru."_ His best friend said from beside him, caramel brown eyes regarding him as he pulled back from kissing his blonde boyfriend who was now pressing kisses on his neck, _"You've been thirsting for him since he stepped inside this club sporting that damn leather jeans. Just go."_

 

His other best friend, the blonde one with two black stripes lining his hair, looked up from the neck of his boyfriend and looked at him, _"Don't worry about driving us back. We'll just catch a cab. Go have your own fun and get that ass."_

 

With the vote of confidence from his two best friends, he thanked them and downed the rest of his drink and placed it on the counter before he stood up and steadily made his way to the dancefloor.

 

The man's tall brunet bestfriend met his eyes and grinned at him before leaving his friend and turning to their other two companions.

 

He slid in behind him, his hands finding their way to slim hips that had been tempting him the whole evening.

 

He heard a hum of approval and somehow it made his courage grow as he spinned the man around to face him, shock evident on his face at the sudden movement which was then replaced with amusement as he wound his arms around his neck, hips swaying along with the sensual tone of the music.

 

_"I see you've finally moved your ass away from that seat and approached me. I've been waiting all night."_

 

He flushed, knowing he was not being exactly subtle with his staring.

 

_"Well, I wouldn't wanna miss the opportunity,"_ he found himself saying.

 

_"Besides, it is a... tempting offer."_ He continued, sliding his hands down to cup the other's ass, the leather so tight against his skin it seemed like a second layer.

 

That smirk was back on his lips again and he was so so so tempted to kiss it.

 

_"I'm Semi Eita by the way."_

_"Yahaba Shigeru."_

 

_"Hmm, well then,"_ he hummed, standing on his tiptoes and bringing his mouth close to his ear, _"Shigeru, your place or mine?"_

 

And his name sounds so heavenly as it flowed from his mouth that he couldn't find it in himself to refuse such a gracious offer.

 

_"Mine."_

 

*****

 

Hands found each other's bodies as they stepped inside his apartment, not a single moment wasted as their lips met each other in a heated kiss and fingers pried away every piece of clothing until he sat naked on the couch, painfully hard and leaking with the other straddling him, no longer wanting to wait to get to the bed room before they started.

 

The other went down on his knees, and immediately took the cock in his mouth, moaning at the salty taste as his tongue played his slit.

 

Hands gripped silverlight locks as he took him deeper and deeper until the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat, then the other started to bob his head as he started to thrust slowly and carefully at first.

 

Minutes before they stepped inside the apartment, he said he wanted him to fuck his mouth. And now he was taking up the generous offer, and the man kneeling in front of him seemed to love it with the lewd moans spilling from him.

 

He had to pull him away before he comes because of that sinful mouth.

 

_I don't want to cum just yet,_ he says. _I wanna do it when I fuck that tight ass of yours._

 

And that was what they did, again and again that night, on every surface they could think of.

 

On the coffee table, on the floor with the burn of the carpet on their knees, on the wall, fierce and lewd and primal, and on the bedroom where he was the one taken from behind this time, moaning at the fullness he felt when that thick cock kept ramming into him, fast and hard against his prostrate until he was cumming for the nth time that night.

 

He wasn't able to continue holding himself up on his elbows that his upper body collapsed, the other still moving behind him, his thrusts becoming more eratic as he nears his own orgasm.

 

It came not much longer with a loud groan, and he slumped down on the man infront of him, lazily pressing kisses on the expanse of skin he could reach, licking at the marks he left earlier.

 

They stood up to clean themselves and he asked him to stay the night, feeling gleeful and giddy when he agreed, a tired but soft smile appearing on his lips.

 

(He decided he liked that look too. Gentle and soft, a contrast to the playful and tempting gazes and smiles he sent a while ago.)

 

He held him close as they slept, nose buried in the crook of his neck and inhaling the lavender scent of his partner.

 

Their fingers intertwined on top of the blanket, and he murmured a soft goodnight as he turned off the bedside lamp and let the exhaustion take him.

 

****

 

The next morning he woke up and he was gone. The sheets were still warm from when he was lying down there moments ago and he turned to face the ceiling and sighed, remembering last night's events, and found himself smiling at the thought of being able to hold the man close to him.

 

It all seemed like a dream, but he knows it isn't. The warmth of the other side of the bed and the dull ache in his hips the testament to that.

 

He stood up and took his phone from his bedside table, and saw a piece of paper with a handwriting in black ink that wasn't at all familiar. It made his heart beat quicken as he picked it up and read the note,

 

**_"I'm sorry I had to leave soon. I had to go to work this morning and was informed on short notice. If you have nothing to do, maybe call me and let's have lunch if you're up for it._ **

****

**_See you soon. Hopefully._ **

****

**_-Eita."_ **

 

And below his name was his number and he felt a bright grin making its way to his face as he picked up and unlocked his phone, typing the number and dialing it immediately.

 

_"Semi Eita speaking."_ He heard the same honeyed voice filter through from the other line and he felt his heart about to burst with delight.

 

_"Hi, it's Shigeru. Want to go out for lunch later?"_

 

If they were together, he might've seen that soft and gentle smile of his again, but he guess he didn't have to be there to see it as it was evident in his voice when he answered,

 

**_"Yes, I'd love to."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> yes i hinted at kyoushira and yes that tall brunet is oikawa and yes the two other companions are iwachan and tendou.
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading!
> 
> twt: @EITADAKIMASU  
> tumblr: kinkykenjirou


End file.
